SEB SE DEMANDE POURQUOI LUI
by pavarotti62
Summary: Seb apprend l'infidélité de Blaine au cours d'une soirée par hasard, il va se rapproché de Kurt plus qu'il ne l'aurai pensé
1. Chapter 1

Tout avait commencé par une soirée au Scandals, Sébastian avait l'habitude de s'y rendre quand ça n'allait pas, et ce soir il se sentait seul. Il avait fait de cet endroit son terrain de chasse préférée, quoi de mieux qu'une boite gay pour trouver le coup d'un soir. Il avait aussi quelques amis avec le temps, donc la soirée pouvait commençait. Il ne savait pas que cette soirée allait changer sa vie pour toujours.

Il arriva vers 20 h, il avait tout le weekend pour se détendre et s'amuser, le privilège d'être célibataire. Il n'avait personne de qui se soucier. Il approcha du bar et commanda sa boisson habituelle et se dirigea dans la fond de la salle sur les canapés. Il y retrouva deux ou trois potes, certains étaient en couple et d'autre comme Séb aimaient jouer la carte de l'amoureux d'une nuit.

Salut alors, il y a des mecs sympas ce soir ? demanda Seb.

Yep, deux ou trois nouveaux, plutôt cool, et j'ai même cru voir un ou deux jeunes en phases de coming out fit l'un des jeunes.

A quoi tu les reconnais ? demanda Seb

Humm, un peu timide, dans leur coin, pas très sûr de savoir comment agir, voulant draguer deux beaux mecs comme nous mais ne sachant pas comment faire.

Eli, tu as eu des news du type que tu t'es fait la semaine dernière, tu aurais dû l'inviter on aurait pu voir à quoi il ressemble, fit Séb

Tu aurais dû venir la semaine dernière, tu l'aurai vu.

Bien vu, il était comment, petit jeune, ou mec mur demanda Seb.

Entre les deux, plutôt mignon, bon ok très mignon, brun, les yeux noisette, un sourire magnifique à en tomber et un mec super doué au pieu. Moi qui d'habitude les aimes plutôt entreprenant, là il était d'une douceur admirable, il m'a littéralement pris dans ses caresses, je lui donnerai facilement un 9 sur 10 et à refaire si je le pouvais, fit Eli.

Et bien dis-moi, ce n'est pas ton genre de vouloir une seconde fois, en général tu les jettes juste après.

Blaine Anderson était allongé sur son lit, il n'avait pas eu Kurt au téléphone depuis deux jours, il avait juste un sms lui disant qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot et qu'il le skypperai dès que possible, mais la distance était dut à supporter et Blaine se sentait seul, il regarda l'heure sur son portable et décida d'aller jusqu'au Scandal's histoire de change d'air, pas très sûr au final, il se sentait mal depuis la dernière fois qu'il était allé.

FLASH BACK

Après une énième repose de Kurt par messagerie comme quoi il n'avait pas le temps, Blaine était allé au Scandals et d'un verre à un autre et après avoir bu un peu trop il avait rencontré ce type Eli, il avait écouté Blaine parlé de ces problèmes avec Kurt, l'absence, la solitude, le tristesse, et il avait fini dans son lit, bien sûr il s'en voulait et se détestait même pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais c'était fait, il ne devait voir Kurt que dans un mois et il s'était dit que pour le moment il n'était pas obligé de lui en parler.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Blaine pris alors ses clefs et sorti quand même, il arriva sur le parking et se gara, entra au Scandals en se promettant de ne pas trop boire cette fois ci et de ne pas tromper Kurt une seconde fois. Il s'asseyait au bar et Eli le reconnu de suite.

Seb, je crois que c'est ton jour de chance, le gars de Samedi dernier est au bar fit Eli.

Ah ouais ou ça ? demanda Seb.

Le type avec le manteau noir et l'écharpe rouge.

Oh non je le crois pas, Blaine, tu t'es taper Blaine Anderson fit Seb.

Oui tu le connais ? demanda Eli.

Une vieille connaissance. Fit Seb en se levant pour aller voir Blaine.

Alors comme ça , Blaine a trompé Kurt, je me demande si Kurt est au courant….. Pensa tout bas Sébastian…..

CHAPITRE 1 FINI, DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ …. Laissez vos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle avait convoquée toute l'équipe de Vogue dans bureau y compris Kurt en qui elle avait trouvé un allié idéal, il avait beaucoup de bonnes idées et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien sur le point artistique.

bonjour, entrez donc nous devons planifier certaines choses fit Isabelle.

Les stylistes, couturiers, et autres employés entrèrent dans le bureau d'Isabelle.

comme vous le savez la collection de l'été arrive à grand pas, il faut que nous soyons prêts, nous commenceront après les vacances de Noel, et ce sera un travail phénoménal, donc, j'ai décidé de… (Un blanc) vous mettre en vacances pour les fêtes de Thanksgiving. Profitez-en pour vous ressourcer, pour prendre des forces de voir ce qui vous manque (en regardant Kurt) et on se revoie en pleine forme en revenant.

Kurt se dépêcha d'envoyer un texto à Rachel pour lui expliquer qu'il ne sera pas là pour Thanksgiving et qu'elle devrait rentrer avec lui à Lima, mais cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'elle le passera avec Brody, et qu'elle était ravi d'avoir l'appartement seule pour eux. Les choses se précisaient entre ces deux là.

Kurt passa à l'appartement, mis quelques affaires dans un sac, pas trop car il restait quelques affaires chez son père et de plus il voulait passer un maximum de temps avec Blaine, quitte à rester dans une chambre pendant deux jours il voulait profiter de ces moments trop rare avec lui, et ce signifiait rester au lit et faire le plein de câlin et de caresse.

Quand il arriva à Lima, il voulu prévenir Blaine mais finalement n'en fit rien, il préféra lui faire la surprise, il fila d'abords chez son père pour déposer ces affaires

est ce que vous auriez un peu de temps, je suis en panne. Fit Kurt en entendant la réponse de son père.

Ce dernier lâcha la pince qu'il avait dans la main et se retourne en attendant la voie de son fils.

Kurt, mais je ne savais pas que tu venais, comme c'est bon de te voir ! fit Burt en voulant serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Oh non ! tu as les mains pleines de graisse, tu ne me touche pas ! fit Kurt, lave toi les mains je t'attends à la maison.

Mais voyons Kurt j'ai envie de serrer mon garçon dans les bras, fit Burt en se reculant.

C'est une veste de grand couturier, papa, Isabelle me tuerai et te tuerai si elle te voyait faire cela. Dans la maison, dans 10 minutes. Fit Kurt en entrant dans la maison.

J'arrive.

Burt fini ce qu'il avait à faire avant de rejoindre son fils. Kurt lui entreprit d'appeler Blaine.

allo Blaine. Fit Kurt

Kurt, c'est bon de t'entendre fit Blaine

Moi aussi ca fait du bien, j'entends de la musique tu es où là.

Dans la voiture, je vais boire un verre au Scandals, et toi tu es où.

(Kurt hésita), au bureau, on fait des heures supplémentaires avec la nouvelle collection mais je m'accorde une pause.

Et je suppose que c'est moi ta pause.

Oui, et puis j'ai vu que tu avais essayé d'appeler, je suis désolé d'avoir manqué tes appels. Je te vois plus tard, (oups !° Enfin je dire sur Skyppe, on se dit 22 heures si tu es rentré bien sur demanda Kurt

Je ne vais pas trainer, ok pour 22 H, je t'aime

Moi aussi Blaine…lui dit Kurt.

Blaine raccrocha et sentit un boule lui monter dans la gorge, il détestait se sentir comme cela, depuis son faux pas avec Eli, il avait du mal à garder son sang froid au téléphone avec Kurt et à chaque fois qu'il devait aller sur Skyppe, il trouvait une excuse, voir Kurt en face le déstabilisais et il avait peur de se trahir.

Kurt discuta un peu avec son père, puis finit par se rendre au Scandals une heure plus tard, en arrivant il chercha Blaine mais ne le trouva pas, il s'installa au bar, et l'appela mais tomba sur la messagerie.

bébé, rappelle-moi s'il te plait, bisou Kurt

Blaine vit le message de Kurt, il avait comme promis fais vite au Scandals et il était rentré plus tôt attendant l'appel de Kurt.

Kurt, c'est Blaine, tu m'as appelé ?

Oui c'est calme, tu es plus au Scandals, demanda Kurt en restant vague.

Non je suis rentré pour attendre ton appel, tu me manques. Fit Blaine

Tu me laisse encore une petite demi heure et je suis tout à toi lui dit Kurt.

Ok bébé à tout à l'heure, je vais prendre une douche. Connecte-toi dans une demi-heure, bise.

Ok bisou.

Au moment de sortir du Scandals il tomba nez à nez avec Sébastian qui discutait avec un groupe de garçon, il s'approcha pour leur dire bonjour.

Bonsoir Seb. Fit Kurt,

(Seb sursauta et dans un tant de réaction regarda Eli) Bonsoir Kurt, tu es revenu de New York ?

Oui, je reste juste deux ou trois jours pour Thanksgiving, Blaine n'est pas au courant, je vais lui faire la surprise.

OH ! il va être surpris j'en suis sur. Fit Seb

Pourquoi tu me dis ca sur ce ton. Demanda Kurt.

Pour rien. Répondit Seb

Tu ne nous présentes pas ce charmant jeune homme Sébastian ? Fit Eli.

Eli je te présente Kurt, le fiancé de Blaine (faisant de gros yeux à Eli), Kurt, c'est Eli.

Blaine Anderson, oh oui je me souviens on a passé une super soirée la dernière fois tous ensemble. Ton mec est vraiment doué avec un...micro fit Eli qui n'avait décidemment aucun scrupule.

Vous avez passé une soirée avec Blaine ? Demanda Kurt avec une curiosité insistante

Oui, un karaoké chez un pote. FIT Seb gêné.

Bon faut que je me Seb lança Kurt.

Ok Bye, (se tournant vers Eli) bravo Eli, super le tact, pendant que tu y étais, il fallait lui dire que tu avais couché avec son mec, ca aurait été plus sympa….

Seb ! (Eli lui fit signe de se retourner) maintenant je crois qu'il le sait….

Kurt se tenais droit derrière Seb, il avait fais demi tour pour une écharpe oublié au Scandals et avait entendu Seb avouer l'infidélité de Blaine…

Kurt ! Eh merde, Kurt je t'en prie ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive, Kurt ? Je t'en prie, bouge, réagis fis Sébastian inquiet de ne pas voir Kurt réagir

Tous ce que Kurt trouva à faire c'est à s'enfuir en larme et à s'effondrer au premier arbre, plié en deux de douleur….Son cœur venait d'exploser en mille morceaux….

Kurt, viens reste pas là, tu vas avoir froid par terre et il commence à pleuvoir… lui dit Seb en le relevant, je te ramène chez toi.

Non, je ne veux voir personne, si en fait mais tu viens avec moi.

OK, mais tu veux aller où demanda Seb ayant peur de la réponse.

Chez Blaine….. fit Kurt.

Kurt et Seb arrivèrent chez Blaine, Kurt sorti de la voiture et frappa à la porte, Blaine lui ouvrit et tout ce qu'il sentit fut un gifle monumentale…

Kurt mais…. Fit Blaine en se frottant la joue de douleur.

C'est de la part d'Eli, tu sais qui c'est bien sur Blaine, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ne m'appelle plus, ne vas plus voir mon père c'est fini. Je me sens trahis, Sali, tu m'as trompé Blaine, ca fais mal, putain, ca fait super mal, tu viens de me briser, tu n'a pas idée à quel point, ADIEU ….

Kurt était parti, Seb se retourna vers Blaine

je n'y suis pour rien, il est tombé sur Eli au Scandals, il était revenu pour te faire une surprise, pourquoi Blaine, je croyais que tu étais fou de ce mec et surtout avec un mec comme Eli, il se tape un mec différent tout les samedis, j'espère que tu t'es protéger d'ailleurs.

J'ai fait une connerie et je m'en veux tous les jours, alors je t'en pris ne remues pas le couteau. Je vais trouver Kurt…

Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Laisse-lui le temps.

Je ne laisse pas comme ça, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! fit Blaine inquiet.

Je vais m'en occuper, toi fais profil bas pour le moment,il sera chez moi, il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui. Ne dis rien à personne pour le moment, je te donne des news.

Sébastian, prend soin de lui…fit Blaine

Kurt attendait dans la voiture de Seb, n'ayant pas pu conduire il avait laissé la sienne devant le Scandals.

Kurt je suis désolé fit Seb en se mettant au volant.

De quoi, tu n'y aie pour rien, et puis tu as les champs libre maintenant. Fit Kurt en pleurant.

Non, je ne veux pas de Blaine, avant oui mais plus maintenant, je te ramène ?

Non, je vais rentrer à New York, je passe récupérer ma voiture et mes affaires. Fit Kurt.

J'ai promis à Blaine que je resterai avec toi.

Je ne connais pas de Blaine fit Kurt

Laisse lui au moins le temps de s'expliquer, il y a forcement une raison, tu lui manquais beaucoup.

Moi aussi il me manquait et j'ai eu un nombre incalculable d'avance et je n'ai jamais craqué, je l'aimerais, je n'aurais jamais fais cela. Marmonna Kurt

Je sais tout ca. Lui répondit Seb, il avait l'air vraiment sincère.

Merci Seb, dis-moi, tu es en vacances là ? demanda Kurt.

Oui pendant 15 jours, fit Seb.

Tu as promis de rester avec moi, tu serais partant pour une visite de New York, logé et blanchi.

Tu me propose de venir avec toi à New York ? mais tu ne vis pas avec Rachel ? demanda Seb.

Si, mais elle ira chez son copain alors tu veux ou pas….demanda Kurt.

Ben je ne sais pas, c'est soudain, mais oui, pourquoi pas, ok, je veux Seb, pas très sur de savoir dans quoi il s'engageait.

OK, alors on part à New York….

Kurt parti chez lui, expliqua à son père que Isabelle lui avait demandais de revenir d'urgence, et avait sauté dans le premier train qui partait pour New York. Il arriva chez lui et posa ses affaire sur son lit, Rachel était sous la douche mais pas seule, elle entendit rentrer et mis une serviette sur elle, elle aperçut Sébastian, le regarda intriguée et surprise…

Kurt, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, et lui qu'est ce qu'il fait là. Fit Rachel en serrant sa serviette.

J'ai rompu avec Kurt en larme, Rachel le prit dans ses bras…

C'est bizarre ça, Rachel tu es nue en dessous ? demanda Seb.

Je sors de la douche alors oui. Kurt regarde moi pourquoi tu as rompu, tu y es pour quelque chose toi ? fit Rachel en fusillant Seb du regard.

Non il n'y a pour rien, Blaine m'a trompé, d'ailleurs si il appelle, tu ne me le passe pas. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ah et Seb reste ici pour 15 jours… fit Kurt en prenant le sac de Seb pour le poser dans sa chambre.

Kurt ! tu plaisante j'espère. fit Rachel.

Non, d'ailleurs tu pourrais peut être allé chez Brody pendant ce temps là, s'il te plait Rachel j'ai besoin de faire le vide supplia Kurt.

Moi je suis d'accord fit Brody qui sortait de la salle de bain, torse nu, les cheveux humide…

Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire par Seb admiratif devant le torse de Brody

Ok, ok, c'est bon, laisse moi le temps de rassembler quelques affaire fit Rachel, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Kurt.

Non mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à quoi que ce soit pour le moment. merci Rachel, je vais boire un verre en ville avec Seb on s'appelle, répondit Kurt en serrant Rachel contre elle

Seb suivi Kurt sans même un mot, son portable se mit à vibrer au fond de sa poche, sur l'écran le visage de Blaine s'afficha.

Kurt c'est Blaine, je lui dis quoi… demanda Seb

Je m'en moque…

Kurt ! insista Seb.

Je sais passe le moi… ALLO !

Kurt !

Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux ? fit Kurt d'une voix dur

Kurt je t'en prie passe me voir on doit en parler, je m'en veux tellement...s'il te plait.

Désolé je suis rentré à New York lança Kurt

Et c'est pour cela que u répond sur le portable de Seb, Kurt je t'en prie. insista Blaine

Seb est avec moi oui, il vient passer 15 jours avec moi à New York, ca fait mal hein Blaine, et bien tu l'as cherché adieu, fit Kurt sur de lui avant de raccrocher

Mais Sébastian n'était pas dupe, au moment même ou il coupa la conversation Kurt s'effondra en larme dans les bras de Seb….

Pourquoi Seb, pourquoi il m'a fait cela, on était bien tout les deux, il a tout gâché, ca fait mal, Seb, ca n'a jamais fait aussi mal…

Je sais Kurt, je sais… laisse toi aller, je suis là….

**CHAPITRE 2 FINI, vous en pensez quoi ? Je fais de Kurt et Seb en couple ou je remets Blaine en jeu….. je sais pas vous mais je le sens bien Seburt !**

**Laissez vos reviews et bonne lecture**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt et Sébastian se promenaient dans New York, après quelques verres et un ciné, ils se décidèrent à rentrer, Rachel avait quitté les lieux mais en prenant soin de laisser son numéro de téléphone sur le frigo juste au cas où il y aurait un souci avec Kurt, elle n'avait pas confiance en Sébastian donc elle était méfiante surtout quand il s'agissait du bien être de Kurt. Seb pris la chambre de Kurt et Kurt celle de Rachel. Epuisé par la journée il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Sébastian eu un peu plus de mal car Blaine le harcelais de message. Si bien qu'à la fin seb ne pris même plus la peine de répondre…

Le lendemain matin Kurt alla faire visiter les locaux de Vogue à Seb et lui fit même faire quelques photos. Avec sa gueule d'ange il n'avait pas de mal à poser devant un objectif.

La semaine passa assez vite, bien sûr Kurt n'allait pas mieux, sa rupture il ne la digérer toujours pas, Rachel passait le voir régulièrement et elle semblait redonner un peu de confiance à Sébastian.

Un soir pendant le repas Kurt reçu un appel en numéro masqué, quand il décrocha ce fut la voix d'un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda Sébastian perplexe.

Kurt Hummel à qui ai-je l'honneur ? fit Kurt d'une voix claire

Sébastian le regardait surpris, il avait mis de l'assurance dans sa voix, il lui semblait tellement diffèrent du Kurt qu'il connaissait, fragile, mais il resta néanmoins vigilant, et il eu raison…

Bonjour, je suis Eli..

Comment osez-vous m'appelez, je n'ai rien à vous dire... fit Kurt en serrant la main de Seb comme si il se raccrochait à une bouée de sauvetage

Attendez, ne raccrochez pas s'il vous plait. Kurt, je voudrais m'excuser, pour ce qui s'est passé, fit Eli.

S c'est Blaine qui t'a dit d'appeler ce n'était vraiment pas la peine fit Kurt, (Kurt mis le haut-parleur pour Seb)

Non il n'est pas au courant, je lui ai pris ton numéro dans son phone, je n'aime ce qu'on a fait, je ne savais pas qu'il était en couple, je ne suis pas ce genre de type, si j'avais su je n'aurai rien fait.

Je suis censé te croire. Ecoute j'ai pas envie d'en parler. laissez-moi tranquille et soyez heureux tous les deux, au revoir répondit Kurt.

Attend, je n'ai pas fini. Parle avec Blaine, appelle le, je suis passé le voir pour lui demander des explications et il ne va pas bien du tout. Laisse-le s'expliquer au moins, fit Eli.

Parce que tu crois que je vais bien moi ? fit Kurt en se levant et en jetant son portable sur la table… Seb le prit et coupa la conversation avant de rejoindre Kurt qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

Kurt ouvre moi fit Seb remarquant que la porte était fermé à clef.

Non, je voudrais rester seul, tu peux sortir si tu veux, je dois réfléchir. Fit Kurt.

Tu es sur ? dis-moi que c va aller ? demanda Sébastian.

Oui ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas... fit Kurt la voix soupirante.

OK, je vais faire un tour… Je garde mon portable appel-moi si tu as besoin fit Seb.

Kurt resta seul sur son lit, il ressorti les photos, les lettres, les cadeaux, tous ce qui le raccrochait à Blaine.

De son côté Blaine discutait avec Eli du coup de fil passé à Kurt.

Tu as quoi ? mais Eli pourquoi tu as fait ça... demanda Blaine

Je voulais m'excuser, pour la mal que j'ai fait, mais en même temps pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais avec lui, je n'aurai jamais fait quoi que ce soit, j'ai peut-être une tendance à sauter sur un mec facilement mais je ne touche pas aux couples fit Eli.

Comment il va ? demanda Blaine

Mal comme toi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ca voit, ça se sent, monte le rejoindre à New York… fait le forcing, bats toi pour vous, et si il ne veut toujours pas, tu pourras au moins te dire que tu as tout essayer et qu'il lui faut encore un peu de temps mais si tu veux un autre conseil, le laisser avec Sébastian c'est pas une bonne idée, il est comme moi, un vrai prédateur, et Kurt est vulnérable… répondit Eli.

Blaine pris donc le premier avion pour New York, ce n'était pas une bonne idée en soi, mais il n'avait que ça sous la main, et puis rien ne pouvait être pire.

Kurt était sorti de la chambre et était en larme, toute la peine qu'il avait accumulé depuis la rupture éclata, il ne s'était pas encore retrouvé seul, Seb restait près de lui au maximum, là il en avait besoin, et il voulait être seul pour exploser. Il ouvra le frigo, pris une bière, puis deux, puis trois puis quatre, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter lui qui habituellement ne buvait pas, là il voulait oublier…mais au bout d'un moment la tête commença à lui tourner et il ne sentait vraiment pas bien, il prit son portable et fit le numéro de Blaine inconsciemment...

Allo Kurt ? fit Blaine étonné mais heureux de voir Kurt l'appeler du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parle…

Blaine, aide moi, je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop, j'ai bu pour oublier, pour t'oublier, pour arrêter d'avoir mal, mais ça ne marche, pourquoi Blaine, je t'aime et tu es en train de me tuer, ça me tu, il n'y a plus de nous…. Puis plus rien juste un bruit de verre brisé et un cri..

Kurt, Kurt répond moi, et merde …. Fit Blaine paniqué.

Blaine raccrocha et appela Seb au secours, il était pas encore arrivé à New York, Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais seb oui.

Seb c'est Blaine,

Tiens le retour du traitre... fit Seb.

Seb je n'ai pas le temps pour tes reproches, Kurt viens de m'appeler, il était complétement ivre, il s'est lâché dans ses mots, et puis plus rien juste un bruit de verre brisé et un cri… pourquoi tu n'es pas avec.

Et je ne suis pas son toutou ! il voulait rester seul, il m'a juré que ça allait je suis sorti prendre l'air, je file le voir…

Donne-moi des nouvelles...

OK, (Sébastian raccrocha et courra jusque chez Kurt.) putain Kurt tu me fais quoi là ….

Quand Seb arriva il trouva Kurt allongé par terre du sang sur les mains, et quatre cinq bières autour de lui. Par chance il ne s'était que coupé en faisant tombé le verre, Seb le prit et le mis sous la douche, plutôt radical, un peu méchant mais au moins ça marchait. Kurt hurla sous le jet d'eau froide…

Eh, ça ne va pas non ! hurla Kurt.

C'est plutôt toi qui ne vas pas bien, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive. Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu voulais te souler je t'aurais accompagné…fit Seb

Désolé, je ne voulais pas, Seb je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai appelé Blaine… fit Kurt.

Je sais c'est lui qui m'a appelle après que tu sois tombé, il était paniqué… fit Seb.

J'ai froid. fit Kurt en attrapant une serviette et en essayant de se relever...

OH, doucement, tu ne tiens pas debout, je vais t'aider… répondit Sébastian

Seb aida Kurt à se releva, il était trempé et Kurt eu bien du mal à retirer ses vêtements, Seb lui fila un coup de main, et au moment de se redresser Kurt eu un vertige. Seb le rattrapa.

Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger, viens je vais t'aider. Fit Seb

Merci Sébastian. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, ça fait 15 jours que tu es là, tu vas bientôt rentrer, je t'ia pris 15 jours pour rien je vais toujours pas mieux, je ne veux pas rester seul.

Rachel reviens ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas je serai toujours là. Il y a le téléphone et je te promets de t'appeler.

Au moment de s'allonger dans le lit Kurt se pris les pieds dans la couverture entrainant Seb dans sa chute, et se retrouvant à un centimètre de sa bouche…ce qui devait arriver arriva Kurt embrassa Sébastian et se raccrocha à ce baiser. Seb lui ne comprenait rien, pourquoi ne se recule t'il pas, pourquoi il répondait à ce baiser… Kurt rompra le baiser de lui même

Pardon, je ne voulais pas.. fit Kurt en ne détachant pas pour autant son regard de celui de Seb.

Ça va, c'est pas grave, tu n'as plus les idées très claires c'est tout, tu devrais dormir..

Oui tu as raison répondit Kurt qui fermait déjà les yeux…

Seb parti se servir une bière, cette fois c'est lui qui en avait besoin ? parce que ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait chambouler, Kurt l'avait embrassé et même si lui n'était pas lui mémé, Seb si, et il n'avait pas refuser ce baiser, ça lui avait même plutôt été agréable, oh là, mais qu'est-ce que je dis pensa-t-il, c'est Kurt, je ne peux pas penser cela. Il fut sorti de ses songes par un bruit de sonnette, il alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur un Blaine paniqué et essoufflé…

Super il ne manquait plus que toi, c'est bon entre, mais pas un mot Kurt dort… fit Sébastian…

**Chapitre bouclé bonne lecture laissez vos reviews….**


	4. Chapter 4

Sébastian ouvra la porte sur Blaine, et le fit entrer, Blaine s'essaya sur le canapé et Seb se tint un peu plus en retrait , assez proche de la chambre pour veiller au moindre bruit anormal que pourrais faire Kurt, il avait vu Kurt faire plus de cauchemar qu'un enfant peut en faire et en peu de temps…

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Blaine

Ton petit copain s'est souler ! fit Seb

Impossible Kurt ne boit jamais répondit surpris Blaine.

Et bien à croire que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui a donné envie de boire ! répondit sèchement Sébastian.

Ça va c'est bon j'ai pigé, j'ai fait une connerie, et j'en paye les pots cassés, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me le rappeler cria Blaine

Crie encore plus fort histoire de le réveiller, parce que tu crois qu'il n'a pas souffert pendant ces 15 jours, tu n'aurais pas dû le tromper, il tenait à toi, ce mec a toujours été intègre. Fit Seb

C'est toi qui défend Kurt maintenant, je rêve là, à moins que tu ne me cache quelque chose, il s'est passé quoi pendant ces 15 jours, tu as réussi à le mettre dans ton lit ? fit Blaine en se levant cette fois énervé.

EH ! c'est quoi ces cris, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Blaine ? fit Kurt qui avait été réveillé.

Je suis venu par le premier avion quand ça a coupé au téléphone j'étais inquiet. Fit Blaine en se calmant devant Kurt.

Tu te fous de moi j'espère, tu t'es soucié de moi quand tu as couché avec Eli ? fit Kurt

Je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins en parler avec toi, sans lui demanda Blaine.

Je vais faire un tour. Je reviens plus tard. Fit Seb. On se voit avant de partir mon train est à 19 h. a tout à l'heure Kurt.

OUAIS ! va-t'en fit Blaine.

Ne me cherche pas Anderson ! fit Seb.

Seb, c'est bon vas-y, on doit discuter. Fit Kurt.

Sébastian quitta l'immeuble, et marcha sans vraiment savoir ou aller, New York était une grande ville et l'idée de s'éloigner de l'appart ne le tentait pas, il resta donc dans le parc à proximité de l'immeuble. Il y remarqua tout un tas de petits marchands ambulants, les fêtes de Noël approchaient et il était en retard dans ses achats. Il fit donc le tour des marchands quand ses yeux se portèrent sur un stand de bonnets, écharpes et chapeaux en tout genre, il s'arrêta sur une étole noir et grise en jacquard, tout à fait ce que Kurt porterait pensa t'il en lui, il trouva ca étrange d'abord puis fini par se dire que ça ferai un beau cadeau avant de partir, il la pris et fit un bel emballage. Au bout d'une heure, il vit Blaine sortir de l'appartement, et au vue de sa tête, ça n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger entre ces deux-là, il aperçut Seb au loin, se dirigea vers lui, ce dernier cacha le Foulard, inutile d'en rajouter.

Vous avez pu parler tous les deux ? fit Sébastian.

Oui et Non, vas-y tu peux sourire, ce que tu as toujours voulu viens d'arriver, tu voulais qu'il rompt avec moi, ben voilà c'est fait fit Blaine la gorge serrées par les larmes.

Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, fit Seb, il y a peut-être un espoir, liasse lui encore un peu de temps, il est encore en colère. Fit Sébastian pour rassurer Blaine.

Non je ne crois pas, il m'a dit de rentrer à Lima. Et je vais le faire. C'est de ma faute, et je ne pourrais rien faire, Kurt m'en veux terriblement fit Blaine.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à ne rien dire, Blaine pleurait en silence, Seb serrait son café dans ses mains pour se réchauffer, au bout d'un moment il proposa à Blaine quelque chose.

Rentre avec moi à Lima, ce sera moins dure pour toi. Fit Seb.

Pourquoi tu feras cela demanda Blaine

Moi, parce que tu rentres à lima et moi aussi, alors autant le faire ensemble. Laisse-moi juste récupérer mes affaires.

Ok, mais je t'attends ici, je ne remonte pas répondit Sébastian.

Ok attend moi là, je reviens lui répondit Sébastian.

Quand Sébastian entra dans l'appartement il trouva Kurt assis sur une chaise devant la table de cuisine et étrangement il n'avait pas l'air aussi dévasté qu'il y a 15 jours.

Ca va Kurt ? vous avez pu parler un peu demanda Seb

Oui, j'ai rompu avec lui définitivement, lui et moi c'était une belle histoire mais c'est fini, je n'aurai pas pu lui pardonner ce n'est pas un simple baiser, il a couché avec lui, et visiblement ce n'est pas Eli le fautif. Pendant qu'on discuter il a reçu deux appels, et trois messages, c'était Eli, il a raccroché par politesse, mais j'ai vu dans ces yeux une lueur que je ne connaissais pas. Fit Kurt en soupirant.

C'est toi qui décide, je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois encore une fois mal en point, je pars et tu vas te retrouver tout seul, tu es sur que je peux te laisser ? demanda Sébastian.

Maintenant ça va aller ! j'avais besoin de cette conversation pour ouvrir les yeux , tu peux rentrer à Lima, mais on reste en contact. fit Kurt, en se levant vers séb.

Ok, je rentre alors, et j'espère que tu vas m'appeler, si tu as quoi que soit, un coup de blues, un problème, ou juste parce que tu en as envie. Oh et j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, fit Seb en tendant le paquet.

C'est pourquoi ? demanda Kurt.

Pour un tas de raison, d'abord pour t'avoir mal jugé, au fond tu es un mec bien, et l'année de lycée aurait pu être différente si j'avais su regarder autre chose en toi, que le petit ami du mec que je voulais. Ensuite pour m'avoir hébergé pendant 15 jours, New York est une ville magique, tu m'as ouvert un nouvel horizon, j'ai passé 15 jours adorable et cela grâce à toi, et enfin pour finir parce que c'est bientôt Noel. Donc cadeau ! allez ouvrer le finit Seb.

C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci, tu as supporté mes larmes, mes cris, mes cauchemars et la dernière crise a été sévère, je me suis tromper sur toi aussi, finalement tu n'es pas si nul non plus, au moins avec toi c'est franc et sans détour, je sais que tu es un coureur, mais tu ne le cache pas, et on s'est à quoi s'attendre avec toi, mais surtout tu as fait preuve de patience répondit Kurt

Promet moi Kurt de ne plus jamais refaire ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie même si je ne l'ai pas montré. Fit Seb

Je te le promets et je te l'ai dit au premier coup de cafard je t'appel, bon je l'ouvre ce cadeau.

Oui vas-y

Kurt ouvra le cadeau de Seb, l'écharpe était sublime tout en douceur, et Kurt la mise autour de son coup de suite.

Seb, je ne sais pas quoi te dire elle est sublime, tout à fait mon style. Comment tu as su ? demanda Kurt.

On apprend beaucoup à tes cotés en 15 jours et tu travailles dans la mode et alors j'ai pu voir un peu ton mode de vie, ton style et un tas d'autre choses répondit Sébastian.

Tu as donc des talents cachés. Merci Seb fit Kurt en serrant ce dernier dans ses bras.

A ce moment-là quelque chose d'étrange se passa dans le corps de Seb, il se laissa emporter par cette douceur que seul Kurt savait faire partager, il resserra son étreinte et mis ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, et inspira très fort, l'eau de toilette de Kurt, fraiche et douce lui fit fermer les yeux, et il ne se sentait pas capable de partir, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Il resta un long moment comme pour le retenir, puis finit par se reculer, il plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt, Seb se sentit défaillir, pour la premier fois en 15 jours il baissait sa garde, comment c'était possible, il ne pouvait pas, pas Kurt, il décida donc de remettre son masque et finit par dire au revoir à Kurt, ce dernier ferma la porte et vit sur la table de cuisine le parfum de Seb ,il eut soudain une idée un peu étrange, il prit son eau de toilette à lui il courra à l'extérieur.

Attend Seb, tu as oublié ça, FIT Kurt en courant vers ce dernier.

En courant vers Seb, il aperçut Blaine et dieu seul sait pourquoi Kurt fit cela, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que Blaine le fusilla du regard.

Tu as oublié ton parfum, tu l'avais laissé dans la chambre sur la table de nuit. FIT Kurt

Oh, je suis désolé mais ce n'était pas la peine de courir, j'en ai une autre chez moi. Fit Seb, (puis en regardant de plus prêt) ce n'est pas le mien Kurt, mais le tien.

Ah oui, ben garde le, comme ça tu pourrais penser à ces 15 jours. Je garde la tienne. Si ça ne te dérange pas. Comme ça à chaque coup de blues tu seras avec moi fit alors Kurt en regardant Blaine du coin de l'œil.

Excuse-moi deux secondes Blaine, (s'éloignant) tu me fais quoi là Kurt ? si tu veux le rendre jaloux c'est gagné. Fit Seb.

Non pour le rendre jaloux il faudrait que je fasse cela

Kurt s'approcha de Sébastian et posa juste un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sébastian qui ne savait définitivement plus où il était dans sa tête dans son cœur.

Fais attention à toi Sébastian Smith, et bon voyage, appelle moi des que tu es à Lima fit Kurt.

Kurt, je … répondis Seb avant d'être coupé.

Chut, juste bon voyage… je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, alors file et appelle moi, et au revoir Blaine passe le bonjour à Eli pour moi….fit Kurt, en partant.

C'est alors que Seb se retourna et vit Blaine la bouche bée, et les poings serrés, il avait lâché son sac.

Je ne fais pas le voyage avec toi Smith, je te laisse lui dire au revoir. Tu as jusque 19 h je crois, alors salut ! fit Blaine énervé.

Blaine s'éloigna et bientôt au bout de la rue il ne vit qu'une ombre, Seb remonta chez Kurt mais cette fois ci sonna à la porte, Kurt pensa que c'était Rachel, il alla ouvrir la porte sans même un doute. Quand il ouvra la porte, il sentit une main le poussait contre le mur d'en face et des lèvres douces s'emparait des siennes, quand il reprit son souffle il put voir que Seb avait posé son sac dans l'entrée.

Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour me changer en si peu de temps mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher…. mon train n'est qu' 19 h, et si on passait ces dernières heures juste toi et moi..

En réponse Seb eu droit au plus doux des baisers, et ce fut au tour de Kurt de plaqué Seb au mur, ne faisait attention à rien d'autre, il ne vit la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrir et un Rachel complétement abasourdie par la vision de Kurt et Seb enlacés… Kurt avait oublié qu'elle rentrait aujourd'hui !

CHAPITRE FINI LA SUITE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE NOUVEL AN OBLIGE !

**Bonne fête à tous et tous mes vœux pour la nouvelle année 2013 BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS **


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel ne pouvait plus bougeait, elle regardait Kurt et Sébastian en train de s'embrasser, elle redescendit les escaliers et rattrapa Brody juste avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui….

Brody, oh mon dieu ce n'est pas possible, …

Calme toi Rachel, j'ai failli t'écraser qu'est- ce qu'il se passe, on dirait que tu as vu quelque chose de choquant. Fit Brody

Tu crois pas si bien dire, j'ai vu Kurt en train de, non, je ne peux pas le croire j'ai dû rêver, Kurt et Seb, c'est impossible, il aime Blaine fit Rachel

Il l'aimait ! il a enfin décidé de bouger et de faire surface, c'est bien, tu devrais être heureuse pour lui.

Tu te fiches de moi, c'est Sébastian, pas n'importe quel garçon, c'est Sébastian Smythe, celui qui a failli rendre aveugle Blaine, ils se sont détesté pendant un an, Sébastian avait tout fait pour les séparés, et bien qu'il se soit excusé en fin d'année après l'histoire de David Karovski, ça ne change rien au fait. Kurt est devenu fou, il faut que je prévienne Blaine. Fit Rachel.

Oh ! doucement Rachel, c'est plutôt avec Kurt que tu devrais parler, imagine que ce soit une erreur, et qu'il regrette et que comme tu le pense, il est toujours amoureux de Blaine, c'est lui qui ne voudra plus de Kurt après cela. Appelle Kurt et dis-lui que c'est important, que tu dois lui parler, il ne te refuse rien, je dois aller en cours de toute façon, maintenant si tu veux mon avis, et bien que je ne sache rien de ce qui a pu se passer pendant cette année au lycée, Sébastian n' a pas l'air d'être si mauvais que cela, il a été là pendant 15 jours pour Kurt, et visiblement Kurt se sentait mieux.. je te laisse, à ce soir Melle Berry. Fit Brody en embrassant Rachel.

Merci, à ce soir, et il se peut que je reste quelque jours de plus chez toi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, cohabiter avec Smythe très peu pour moi. répondit Rachel

Pas de souci. Au revoir, fit Brody.

Rachel sorti son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami, au bout de deux sonneries, celui-ci décrocha.

Kurt, ouf tu es là ! rejoins moi au square devant ton immeuble, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent et super important. Fit Rachel

Melle Berry, je suis (souriant à Seb) quelque peu occupé là. Répondit Kurt.

Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, je monte te chercher et je te sors de cet appartement moi-même. Fit Rachel énervée.

Oh ! pour que tu m'appelle par mon prénom entier c'est que ça doit l'être, laisse-moi dix minutes... fit Kurt

Ok, dix minutes, et apporte un café, j'ai pris deux cheese cake.

Deux cheese cake ! je descends répondit Kurt.

Kurt regarda Seb, et ce dernier compris qu'il allait devoir patienter pour les câlins.

Je dois descendre, Rachel veut me parler, et ça doit être important, quand on était au lycée et que quelque chose d'important devait arriver, on achetait des cheese cake, et là elle en a acheté deux. Je suis désolé, je fais au plus vite je te promets fit Kurt en enlaçant t Seb.

C'est cool, file, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer c'est Rachel, je comprends. Répondit à son tour Sébastian en embrassant Kurt.

Méfie-toi je pourrais y prendre gout, fit Kurt en sentant les lèvres de Seb sur les siennes.

Moi j'y ai déjà pris gout… répondit Seb en embrassant Kurt plus passionnément.

Il faut que je descende, on reprendra cela après. Sourit Kurt en sortant...

Arrivé à l'entrée du square il vit Rachel appuyé contre un banc, le regard froid et visiblement peu joyeuse, Kurt eu un soupir, et se demanda ce que Rachel pouvait bien avoir de si grave à lui dire, il s'approcha et remonta le col de son manteau…

Rachel, tient ton café. vas y je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu sois si en colère.

Depuis quand tu couches avec Sébastian ! Et ne nie pas je vous ai vu.

Melle Berry, ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens répondit Kurt

Je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu as surement oublié que je rentrais aujourd'hui, et quand je suis arrivée la porte était entre ouverte, je vous ai surpris et je me suis éclipsé. Kurt dis-moi que j'ai rêvée demanda Rachel.

Non tu n'as pas rêvée, mais je ne pense pas que cela te concerne. Fit Kurt en tournant dos à Rachel.

Si Kurt, regarde-moi s'il te plait, fais-moi face, ça me concerne, parce que je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir, tu en as assez pris sur toi depuis que Blaine t'as trompé, alors excuse moi de m'inquiéter, et de plus avec Sébastian, tu réalises si Blaine l'apprends fit Rachel.

Ecoute moi bien, (Kurt se posa face à elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux), j'ai eu une discussion avec Blaine et pendant qu'on discutait il a reçu plusieurs appels d'Eli, et il a raccroché à chaque fois, mais je voyais son regard, il en mourrait d'envie, de plus Eli m'a appelé, c'est Blaine qui a eu l'idée de me tromper, il n'a jamais dit qu'il avait un petit ami, je me suis fait une raison, lui et moi c'est fini, on a rompu et c'est tout, finit par dire Kurt.

Je suis désolé pour toi Kurt, je ne pensais pas cela de Blaine. Répondit Rachel en prenant les mains de Kurt dans les siennes.

Merci, quand à Sébastian, je ne sais pas si ça va continuer, il n'y a eu qu'un baiser, et c'était une pulsion, alors je ne sais pas, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de toi, ma meilleure amie, et il ne me faut rien d'autre. Sébastian rentre ce soir, alors rentre à la maison, tu m'as manqué pendant ces quinze jours. Fit Kurt en serrant Rachel dans ses bras.

Juste toi et moi, d'accord, je reviens mais ne t'attend pas à me voir apprécier Seb. Répondit Rachel.

D'accord, je rentre, et je t'attends et ce soir on se fait une soirée entre nous, resto et un ciné. Fit Kurt.

Avec joie Mr Hummel. Fini par dire Rachel

Kurt retourna chez lui et rejoignit Sébastian, quand il entra il chercha Sébastian, il ne le trouva pas dans la cuisine, il alla dans la salle de bain, entra et trouva Seb sous la douche, le rideau de douche non fermé, Kurt l'observa, mon dieu qu'il le trouva sexy, Seb lui tournai le dos, il ne s'attendait pas à la suite.

Kurt tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mater les mecs sous la douche ! fit Seb

Seb, je suis désolé… fit Kurt rouge de honte.

Ce n'ai pas grave mais je crois que tu devrais me rejoindre, fit Seb en se retournant

Kurt baissa les yeux involontairement et vit le désir sur le corps de Seb, il sentit alors le désir montait en lui également, c'est alors que plus rien ne fonctionna dans le cerveau de Kurt et laissa juste aller son corps à ses désirs, hésitant il tendit la main vers Seb, qui comprit que Kurt n'osait pas, même si il en envie, Seb attrapa alors une serviette se couvrit le bas du corps, puis pris Kurt dans ses bras, Kurt se laissa guider par ce garçon tellement sexy et pourtant tellement tendre, tellement pas lui, Seb n'avais jamais donné cette image de lui. Kurt le savais c'était lui, mais que pouvait-il faire, arrêter, il ne le voulait pas, prendre son temps, l'envie était trop fort, penser aux conséquences, non plus, il était adulte, penser à Blaine, pourquoi, il avait fait la méme chose, au diable les pensées, Kurt s'approcha et retira la serviette qui couvrait le sexe de Seb et l'allongea sur le lit. Seb s'approcha et lui murmura les mots qui allaient tout décanter…

Tu me rends fou Kurt, pourquoi je ne sais pas, mais tu me rends fou….murmura Sébastian.

C'est surement cela, une folie, une pure folie mais il n'y a pas d'amour sans un peu de folie…. Fit Kurt avant de continuer ses caresses…

Les deux hommes firent l'amour puis Sébastian retourna à Lima. Avant de rentrer ils s'embrassèrent, Kurt retrouva Rachel, et la vie repris son cours, mais au bout d'un moi, Sébastian r se sentait vide, la st Valentin approchait et étrangement il se mit à penser à Kurt, ils se parlaient souvent par message mais aucun d'eux n'avait aborder le sujet de cette séance de câlin, Kurt avait renoué des liens avec Blaine, ils avaient compris que certaines choses leur manquaient et ils avaient choisi de rester amis, Blaine continuait sa relation avec Eli et il était heureux, Kurt bossait beaucoup trop pour ce soucier de son cœur, et il avait Rachel… Rachel qui filait le parfait amour avec Brody, et qui préparait sa St Valentin, elle aussi. Kurt eu un moment de nostalgie….il sorti son portable et envoya un message….

**Chapitre fini, d'après vous qui appele t'il….. **

**Bonne lecture et à vos reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

La st Valentin approchait et Kurt regardait dans la rue les amoureux enlacés, les signes d'amour un peu partout dans les magasins, il se souvint alors de cette st Valentin, pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui avait ridiculisé Blaine et avait fait de lui l'amoureux qui avait cru en quelque chose, tout ceci avait fini au Bredsticks avec une chanson des warblers avec ses amis, il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer mais les souvenirs étaient trop puissants, il s'asseyait sur un banc, pris sa tête entre ses deux mains et se remis à pleurer comme il y a quelque temps après la rupture avec Blaine…. C'est alors que son portable sonna, il fallait vraiment qu'il change cette sonnerie, « teenage dream » était vraiment pas la chanson qu'il avait envie d'entendre en ce moment, leur histoire avait commencé comme elle avait fini sur Teenage dream

Kurt tu es où bon sang, je t'attend depuis dix minutes, tu devais m'aider à trouver ma robe pour la st Valentin, Brody doit être étonné, et seul toi sera comment y faire, fit Léa tout excitée.

Je… j'arrive… fit Kurt dans un sanglot.

Kurt ça ne va pas ? tu pleures, mais tu es où, à l'appart ? j'arrive fit Rachel qui s'était calmer

Non je suis dehors j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, ne bouge pas, je te rejoins… fit Kurt en soupirant.

OK, je t'attends. Fit Rachel

Kurt et Rachel se retrouvèrent dans les locaux de Vogue, bien sûr Kurt avait déjà prévu la robe de Melle Berry, les essayages allèrent très vite, au moment de partir, Rachel le serra très fort, et parti rejoindre Brody pour un ciné, laissant Kurt seul dans les couloir de Vogue, un petit « humm « le fit sortir de ses songes.

Kurt, tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? fit Isabelle

Si mais je devais faire essayer sa robe à Rachel. FIT Kurt

Oh oui la st valentin. Fit Isa.

Oui comme tu dis, soupira Kurt

Ça va aller, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu es fort Kurt, je sais que Blaine te manques, répondit Isabelle.

On a parlé lui et moi et je sais que c'est fini, on est resté amis, c'est mon meilleur ami, en fait ce n'est pas de lui dont il s'agit. Tu te souviens de Sébastian, celui qui est venu faire des photos de pub demanda Kurt.

Oui, tu me l'as présenté, et il est vraiment mignon.

Et ut ne l'a pas vu nu ! Kurt avait sorti ça sans réfléchir…

Toi oui ? demanda Isa avant de reprendre, ça ne me regarde pas, pardon

On a couché ensemble, juste une fois, et je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça signifiait pour moi, j'étais encore sous l'effet de la rupture, de plus Seb fut un ennemi commun à moi et Blaine il avait essayé de nous séparer en voulant sortir avec Blaine. Il a même failli le rendre aveugle, et moi je couche avec lui, si Blaine l'apprenait…. Fit Kurt avant d'être coupé par Isa.

Attend Kurt, en quoi ça le concerne, vous ne sortait plus ensemble. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie… fit Isa.

Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine…

C'est de ne pas lui dire qui lui en fera, imagine si il l'apprenait par hasard, il voit Sébastian tous les jours….

Tu as raison je me dois d'être honnête. Merci Isa. Fit Kurt en partant.

Une fois dehors, Kurt sorti son portable, et appela son père…

Papa, c'est Kurt, comment tu vas ? demanda Kurt soucieux de l'état de santé de son père.

Ca va mon grand, et toi, tu ne te sens pas trop seul ! demanda Burt.

Si justement, je pensais revenir une semaine à Lima, tu pourrais venir me chercher à la gare.

Mais bien sûr, je dis à Carole de préparer ta chambre, tu arrives quand ? demanda Burt.

Je ne sais pas encore, je viens de me décider, je t'envoie un SMS dès que je sais… au revoir papa. Fit Kurt

Au revoir mon garçon, à très vite fit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

Un fois finit avec Burt, Kurt appela Rachel pour lui dire qu'il rentrait à Lima, puis fila préparer ses affaires, il pris le premier train, le plus tôt était le mieux, une fois confirmer l'horaire il mis son Ipod et laissa le train le ramener vers son chez lui..

Le retour fut empli de câlins de bisou, de questions sur New York.. Puis le soir Kurt envoya un message à Blaine…

_**SMS KURT :**_

Eh ! Coucou Blaine…

_**SMS BLAINE**_

Kurt ? Coucou, ça va et toi ?

**SMS KURT** :

Non, je ne vais pas trés bien, tu pourrais venir chez moi, il fut que je te parler c'est important.

_**SMS BLAINE**_ :

Kurt tu es à New York et moi à Lima.

_**SMS KURT**_ :

Je suis chez mon père, je suis rentré à Lima… fit Kurt un sanglot dans la voix..

_**SMS BLANIE**_ :

J'arrive...

Au bout de vingt minutes Blaine était dans la chambre de Kurt, ce dernier s'était calmé, Blaine pris la main de Kurt, il regard son index et vit une chevalière au doigt de Blaine.

Elle est jolie, cadeau d'Eli ? demanda Kurt.

Oui, il est adorable, mais parlons de toi plutôt, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda Blaine.

Je dois te dire quelque chose avant que tu ne l'apprennes autrement. ça me ronge de ne pas te le dire et j'ai l'impression même si on est plus ensemble de te trahir.. fit Kurt

Je t'écoute, répondit Blaine

Quelqu'un me manque et ce n'est pas toi, je parle sentiments personnel, pas un ami, mais plus.

Tu as rencontré quelqu'un Kurt ? c'est génial.. fit Blaine

Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait… fit Kurt

Pardon vas-y désolé… répondit Blaine

Je ne veux en aucun cas te blesser, je le connaissait déjà avant…Il s'agit de Sébastian, …fit Kurt en baissant les yeux..

Pardon ! j'ai pas bien compris là…on parle du même mec Kurt, fit Blaine en se levant..

Oui, je suis désolé, mais lui et moi on s'est beaucoup rapproché ces 15 jours ou il est venu à New York … finit par dire Kurt…

Rapproché comment Kurt ?... cria presque Blaine

Tu es jaloux, je rêve là… fit Kurt

Non, mais Seb, il s'agit de Seb, Kurt, tu te souviens de ce qu'il m'a fait… finit Blaine en s'énervant.

Oui je le sais, mais il a changé. Fit Kurt..

Si tu le dis, alors rapproché comment… fit Blaine qui avait croisé les bras…

Le silence fut lourd, Kurt, avait vu la jalousie dans le regard de Blaine, ce pouvait-il que Blaine l'aime encore malgré Eli… Tant pis il fallait lui dire, même si ça devait le blesser… mais il n'eu pas le temps de parler, Blaine avait compris dans un seul regard, il connaissait Kurt par cœur… Kurt avait compris que Blaine savait..

Non, Kurt, ça ne peut pas être vrai, je ne peux pas te croire, tu dis cela pour me tuer.. REGARDE-MOI ! cria Blaine.

Blaine…fit Kurt qui sut à ce moment-là que son amour pour Blaine était toujours aussi fort… et que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Seb n'était qu'une erreur…

Non tu ne mens jamais, tu as vraiment couché avec lui…. Je vais te laisser, désolé mais je ne peux pas accepter cela.. fit Blaine

Une fois sorti Blaine alla trouver Seb…..

**CHAPITRE FINI, BLAINE VA PARLER A SEB ! bonne lecture , et a vos reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sébastian était inquiet, Kurt avait pris l'habitude de l'envoyer un message une fois par semaine et là il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Seb était toujours égal à lui-même mais depuis cette nuit avec Kurt, il avait changé, il pensait souvent à ce qui s'était passé, il avait aimé ce moment, Kurt avait été d'une douceur inconnu du jeune homme, il n'a jamais rencontré un amant aussi tendre, et les mains, les baisers, les câlins de Kurt lui manquaient, non ce n'est pas possible pense-t-il, pourtant si…. Seb était dans le salon des warblers, devant le piano, il jouait un air mélancolique, il ne se doutait pas que la voix mélodieuse de Kurt viendrait se mettre sur la musique…. Enfin dans sa tête bien sûr. Il senti une larme naitre au coin de ses yeux.

Oh la ! depuis quand tu pleures pour un mec toi, se dit –il tout haut, et en plus pour Kurt ! putain Seb reprend toi, il se fout pas mal de toi, c'était juste un coup comme ça, comme tous les autres mecs fit Seb tout bas mais un peu trop haut pour le garçon qui se tenait debout devant la porte….

Blaine était arrivé à la Dalton Academy dans le but de mettre son poing dans la figure de Seb, mais après ce qu'il venant de voir, il se rabaissa et pris son courage à deux mains, mais en gardant une pointe de colère…

Depuis quand tu joues du piano avec mélancolie. Le grand Sébastian aurait –il un problème de cœur… impossible lui qui est si sûr de lui, si individuel, qui prend les mecs pour des kleenex… fit Blaine.

Très drôle, qu'est-ce que tu veux Anderson. , FIT Seb qui n'aimait plus beaucoup Blaine depuis que Kurt et lui….

Je te cherchais.. fit Blaine en se pointant juste devant.

Pourquoi Seb sentit une pointe de colère dans la voix de Blaine, il se leva pour lui faire face, Seb était bien plus grand que lui, et Blaine ne se laissa pas faire pour autant..

Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Eli ne te satisfait pas, tu veux un vrai mec dans ton lit…

Comme tu l'as fait avec Kurt !

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Vraiment Seb, tu ne vois pas, c'était comment de coucher avec mon petit ami…

Je t'arrête tout de suite, Je n'ai pas couché avec Eli… Fit Seb un sourire aux lèvres.

Je parle de Kurt !

Je croyais que vous aviez rompu. et c'était bien… Kurt est vraiment doué au lit. je ne te comprends pas, je suis sûr qu'Eli ne lui arrive pas à la cheville…tu es en colère parce que c'est moi, ce serait un autre type, ce serait différent.

Je devrais te foutre mon poing dans la figure… fit Blaine.

Mais tu ne feras pas. Fit Kurt qui avait assisté à la scène depuis la porte d'entrée.

Kurt depuis quand tu es à Lima ? fit Seb en le prenant dans ses bras…

Je suis arrivé en fin d'après-midi.. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler et puis je voulais te faire la surprise. Fit Kurt, quand à toi Blaine, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, pourquoi tu t'en prends à Seb ? demanda Kurt.

Il a couché avec toi Kurt, je ne peux pas laisser cela comme cela. Je suis...

Jaloux, dis le Blaine, fit Seb. .

Oui je le suis cria Blaine en levant les mains au ciel.

Je suis désolé mais toi et moi c'était fini, et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi-même, maintenant si j'ai blessé ton égo, j'en suis profondément navré, mais tu réagis comme cela parce que c'est Sébastian, je ne veux pas t'en vouloir, je te comprends même, mais tu dois accepter le fait que Seb et moi c'est vrai, je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami, Blaine j'ai besoin de toi, mais j'ai aussi besoin de Seb.

Je te préviens Sébastian, fais le souffrir et je te jure que tu vas souffrir encore plus, je vous laisse. Fit Blaine en sortant de la pièce les laissant seuls

Sébastian avait écouté Kurt sans dire un mot, il l'avait dévoré du regard, il le trouvait de plus en plus sexy, il repensa à ses baisers, est ce que ce qu'il venait de dire était une ouverture pour l'embrasser à nouveau, est ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire à Blaine qu'il avait besoin de lui, Seb s'approcha de Kurt et passa ses mains autour de la taille de ce dernier, ce qui le fit sursauter.. Seb était derrière Kurt, il posa un léger baiser dans le cou de ce dernier…

Ne me dis pas non, je t'en supplie, j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, murmura seb à l'oreille de Kurt

Fais toi plaisir, fut tout ce que Kurt pu répondre

Kurt se retourna et fit face à seb, ce dernier posa d'abord son front contre celui de Kurt, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'enlaçant dans une passion infinie, Seb ouvra les yeux et vit à travers le hublot de la porte Blaine qui les regardait s'embrasser, il intensifia alors son baiser tout en fixant Blaine.

Blaine regardait Seb embrassait Kurt, et s'effondra littéralement, il détestait Seb pour ce qu'il faisait, il comprit alors qu'il était toujours amoureux de Kurt.

Sébastian savait qu'à cette heure-ci personne ne viendrait dans la pièce, il attrapa Kurt pas la taille et le porta jusque au piano, et commença à retirer sa chemise…

Seb, on ne va pas faire ça ici, si quelqu'un vient..

Il n'y a personne, le dalton academy est vide il y a une soirée caritative, je ne voulais pas y aller, je devais sentir que tu viendrais. J'ai envie de toi..

Tu es sur que nous sommes seuls, demanda Kurt.

Oui, (enfin à part Blaine qui nous regarde pensa t'il) et puis c'est ça qui est excitant, le danger, la peur de se faire prendre, non ? répondit Sébastian

Oui c'est vrai, alors tu attends quoi ? moi aussi j'en ai envie fit Kurt en passant ses mains sur le torse nu de Sébastian.

Kurt laissa Seb évolué sur son corps, dieu qu'il était doué Blaine été doux et prudent, Seb était tout le contraire, il prenait les choses en main, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, Kurt poussait des cris de plaisir quand Seb posa sa bouche sur le bas ventre de Kurt. Il lui fit l'amour sur le piano.

Je ne verrai plus ce piano de la même façon maintenant. Murmura Seb à l'oreille de Kurt entre deux soupirs de plaisir…

Moi non plus, Seb continue c'est trop bon, je vais…..

Les bruits se firent plus intenses plus profond, derrière la porte Blaine entendait tout, la douleur fut immense si forte qu'il s'écroula à terre le dos collé au mur, il se maudit pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt mais maintenant il comprenait la douleur de tromper celui qu'on aime.

Pardon Kurt, pardon, je t'aime toujours et tu me brises comme je l'ai fait, ça fait mal, tellement mal. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi ? je te hais Sébastian Smythe pour me l'avoir pris…fit Blaine, pour lui-même.

Blaine se releva et quitta le lycée et pris sa voiture, il voulut rentrer chez lui mais il n'avait pas envie de voir Eli, il fila alors chez la seule personne qui l'avait aidé. Sam…

Blaine, tu as vu ta tête, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, la dernière fois que tu étais dans cet état c'est quand tu as rompu avec Kurt, fit Sam.

Kurt est revenu à Lima. Et il …les sanglots reprirent

Il quoi Blaine ? regarde-moi, calme-toi, et respire répondit Sam

Il est avec Sébastian, je les ai vu en train de faire l'amour sur le piano de la salle de chant des warblers… fit Blaine avant de s'effondrer en larmes, je l'aime toujours Sam.

Je sais… fut tout ce que trouva Sam à répondre

Pendant ce temps dans le salon des Warblers, Sébastian avouait à Kurt qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui.

_**Chapitre fini, la suite la semaine prochaine Bonne lecture à vos reviews….**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sébastian était toujours avec Kurt dans le salon des Warblers mais cette fois Kurt était au piano, et il jouait une musique mélodieuse, Seb le regardait accoudé au piano, erreur, il le dévorait des yeux, Seb se mit à imaginer un tas de choses qui lui semblait impossible jusqu'à un certain voyage à New York. Il aimait la présence de Kurt alors que quelque temps de cela, il aurait facilement éjecté ce dernier au profit de Blaine. Comment c'était possible. Il se mit derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et s'approcha de son oreille..

Tu joues divinement bien, fit seb

Merci, c'est ma muse qui m'inspire, fit Kurt

Et qui est-ce si ce n'est pas indiscret. Demanda Sébastian

Toi, tu m'inspires…. Murmura Kurt.

Et si on allait dans ma chambre, on a toute la soirée et on est seuls demanda Seb.

Humm ! proposition indécente. fit Kurt en se retournant face à Seb.

Proposition romantique déclara alors Seb.

Romantique, toi, tu m'épates, qu'est ce qui t'a changé à ce point, il est où le Sébastian arrogant, fier.

J'ai pas envie d'être ce genre de type avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est toi qui m'a changé, tu fais ressortir le bon en moi, alors on monte ? termina Sébastian.

Oui allons y. répondit Kurt en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sébastian.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent à l'étage, Kurt n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre et la trouva très masculin mais très claire, et bien rangée, sur la table de nuit il vu une photo qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Seb, c'est la soirée au square à New York ? je ne savais pas que tu l'avais demanda Kurt.

Oui, répondit Seb gêné, je voulais avoir un souvenir de cette journée, je l'ai fait développer, c'est comme si tu étais avec moi chaque jour. Fit Seb en s'approchant de Kurt.

Sébastian, je voudrais mettre une chose au clair avec toi. Je, enfin tu as changé depuis New York et je sais que je suis bien avec toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seul ici et moi à New York avec un sentiment de déjà vu, je croyais que la distance n'abimait pas les histoires d'amour mais c'est le contraire fit Kurt

Je ne suis pas Blaine, Kurt et tu penses que je suis le genre de type à sauter sur le premier mec qui veux un coup rapide, mais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, de façon diffèrent je veux dire , je n'en vois plus l'intérêt, tu m'as changé, et je compris Blaine quand il disait qu'on pouvait facilement s'attaché à toi. Il a raison répondit Seb.

Je veux juste ne pas te faire souffrir, je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments Sébastian.

Ca ç'est pas cool, et c'est blessant. TU NE VOIS DONC RIEN Kurt ! cria presque Seb.

Voir quoi Seb… demanda Kurt..

Rien, fit Seb en allant s'assoir sur le lit.

Seb, parle-moi, fit Kurt en s'agenouillant à hauteur de Sébastian

Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, c'est nouveau pour moi, je ne connaissais pas ce genre de choses, tu viens de faire de moi tout ce que je ne voulais pas être, et le pire c'est que j'aime ça.

Seb, tu es en train de me faire une déclaration là. Fit Kurt en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux du jeune homme qui était devant lui.

Oui, Kurt, je suis en train de te dire que je suis …je … aide moi, c'est pas simple demanda alors Seb..

Je peux peut être t'aider en faisant cela répondit Kurt en embrassant Seb d'un baiser passionné.

Je t'aime Kurt, je suis amoureux de toi… fit seb mais en l'embrassant

Pardon j'ai pas compris avec ce baiser qui d'ailleurs était parfait.. Dis le moi en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Merci, tu vois ce n'était pas si sûr, maintenant à moi.. je ne veux pas te mentir, je ne suis fou amoureux mais je ressens quelque choses de différent depuis quelque temps, et à New York tu me manquais terriblement, je ne te laisserai pas je te le promets.

Kurt ne me quitte pas, je ne veux pas que tu rentres à New York. FIT Seb en accrochant ses mains à celle de Kurt.

J'ai mieux à te proposer, mais je veux être sur que tu tiens vraiment à moi. Fit Kurt

Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Oui je suis fou de toi fit Seb.

Très bien alors voilà il reste quelque mois de cours mais tu as eu ton diplôme l'an dernier, rien ne t'oblige à rester à la Dalton academy, viens avec moi à New York, tu pourras bosser à l'agence comme mannequin en attendant la prochaine rentrée. Fit Kurt

Tu es sérieux Kurt, et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Blaine ? demanda Seb inquiet de la réponse.

Il n'est pas seul et je reste son ami, mais il n'y a plus d'amour entre lui et moi, du moins pour ma part, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Et je t'ai toi, alors tout va bien.

Je suis heureux Kurt, comme jamais auparavant. Viens là mon amour, je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Je prends cela pour un oui, tu viens à New York ?

OUI ! idiot, je viens… et dès ce week-end, je ferai ma lettre de départ de la Dalton dès demain matin, mais là je dois m'occuper de toi, je t'aime.

Moi aussi Sébastian fit Kurt avant de se jeter sur son petit ami et de lui faire l'amour.

Une semaine plus tard, Kurt et Sébastian emménager ensemble et Blaine continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pleurait son amour perdu. Il savait que c'était fini.

**Bon voilà il est bouclé, désolé pour les Klainien mais je voulais une fin seb/Kurt….**

**La prochaine fiction sera une série d'OS, sur Blaine et ça façon de reconquérir Kurt, ou Kurt de reconquérir Blaine suite à une simple dispute, une colère ou une rupture grave…. Bonne lecture et à vos reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

La vie de Kurt et Sébastian avait bien changé depuis leur emménagement à New York, Sébastien avait fait son chemin dans le domaine de la mode, tout le monde le connaissait chez Vogue, il était le mannequin le plus apprécié de la profession, il allait de casting en casting et Kurt se retrouvait souvent seul, il formait toujours un couple heureux mais rien n'était plus pareil. Kurt se sentais seul et Sébastian passait ses nuits dehors avec les autres mannequins, Kurt se doutait déjà depuis longtemps de l'infidélité de son homme mais il savait aussi que c'était Seb, qu'il avait toujours été comme ça, jusqu'à ce soir là où pour la première fois Sébastian ne rentra pas, Kurt se leva au matin et trouva le lit vide, il prépara le café, et fila sous la douche, il n'entendit pas Seb rentrer, ce dernier se faufila sous la douche mais Kurt le repoussa ce qui énerva Seb.

Tu te fous de moi j'espère, lança Kurt, tu découches et je devrais te laisser me faire l'amour comme si de rien n'était, tu n'en as pas eu assez cette nuit, choisit mieux tes amants, mon cher fit Kurt.

Je ne te trompe Kurt, on est sorti en boite et j'avais trop bu pour rentrer seul alors je suis allé dormir chez un pote. Fit Seb

Et tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler, je serai venu te chercher moi ? fit Kurt enrvé

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, fit Seb.

Bien sûr, maintenant écoute moi, je sais que tu me trompes et avant je laissé passer, mais là je ne peux plus. Fit Kurt.

Tu ne vas pas me quitter, je tiens à toi Kurt, je t'en prie. Fit Seb.

Je vais bosser, quand je rentre ce soir, je ne veux plus voir tes affaires. Adieu Seb.

Non je refuse de te laisser me quitter comme ça. Fit Seb.

Seb s'était énervé et avait attrapé le bras de Kurt plutôt violemment, Kurt poussa un cri de douleur, il lui fit vite face et retira son bras, il voulut partir et la main de seb parti toute seule avant de regretter.

Je suis désolé Kurt, pardon mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Fit Seb.

Tu as juste fait le geste de trop, cette fois je pars, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Tu sais quoi Seb, garde l'appartement, vu le nombre de tes conquêtes, tu vas avoir besoin de place. Je rentre à Lima, j'ai besoin de revoir mon père et mes amis fit Kurt.

Et Blaine fit Seb.

Non, juste mon père, je t'ai toujours été fidèle moi… termina Kurt avant de quitter l'appartement.

Il alla chez Vogue et demanda à voir Isabelle en privé et lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait, Isabelle lui accorda un mois de congé, à condition de rester joignable au cas où, il fit ses valises, par chance Sébastian n'était pas à l'appartement, et pris le premier train pour Lima. Une fois chez son père, et après une discussion avec ce dernier, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer, il se demandait pourquoi les seuls hommes qu'il avait aimé l'avait trompé, est ce que ça venait de lui ? Il voulait juste fermer les yeux. Au bout de quelques heures de repos bien mérités, il sortit dans le parc, et s'essaya sur un banc, cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Blaine, il avait essayé de lui parler mais celui-ci le décommandait à chaque fois, il n'avait pas encore passé le cap de la douleur, Blaine aimé encore Kurt, et le savoir avec Seb lui était encore insupportable, Blaine manquait à Kurt, au-delà d'un amour, il avait été son meilleur ami, il mis son IPOD sur marche et les chansons défilèrent dans sa tête accompagné d'image toutes sublimes et chargées d'émotions, les larmes remontèrent à la surface et Kurt laissa aller toutes ses peines .

Blaine se promenait comme il le faisait tous les soirs histoire de revoir les endroits que Kurt et lui parcourait souvent, même si ça lui faisait mal, il en avait besoin, après avoir parcouru la moitié, il décida de s'arrêter sur leur banc, il n'avait pas changé, bien que repeint, leur initial y était toujours gravés, il s'approcha et vit un jeune homme assis à sa place, il soupira, jusqu'à ce que le jeune home en question leva la tête pour essuyer les larmes de son visage. Blaine eu un instant de réaction, c'était pas possible, il devait rêver, il l'avait tellement souhaité, il rêvait. Il s'approcha doucement et contourna le banc, et resta un moment derrière l'arbre dans le dos de Kurt. Il aurait voulu bouger mais rein n'y fait il était tétanisé, c'est alors que le portable de Kurt sonna.

Allo, fit Kurt.

Blaine frissonna, la voix de Kurt était sanglotant, triste.

Kurt c'est moi Seb, rentre à New York, il faut qu'on parle, fit Seb

Non je ne reviendrais pas Seb, tu as levé la main sur moi, tu te rends compte Seb, tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Fit Kurt.

Seb à frapper Kurt, pensa Blaine, si je le vois je le tue moi-même.

Kurt je me suis voulu tout de suite, tu me manques répondit Seb.

Je ne rentre pas, comme je te l'ai dit, et puis comme ça maintenant tu n'auras plus à te cacher pour me tromper, Seb je ne suis pas aveugle, tu es un beau mec et tu as fait des ravages, on parle dans les couloirs de Vogues, c'est fini Seb, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir adieu... fit Kurt en refermant son portable avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Blaine se retenait de ne pas appeler Seb pour l'insulter de tous les noms, il prit son portable et envoya un message à Sam, le seul ami qui lui restait.

_**SMS BLAINE **_

Sam c'est Blaine, je suis au parc et devine sur qui je suis tombé.

_**SMS SAM**_

Sur qui ?

_**SMS BLAINE **_

Kurt

_**SMS SAM**_

Sérieux, et vous vous êtes parlé.

_**SMS BLAINE**_

Non, en fait je t'explique, il est sur un banc en train de pleurer, j'ai surpris la conversation Kurt et Seb ont rompu, d'après ce que j'ai compris Seb aurait trompé Kurt et pire il aurait levé la main sur lui.

_**SMS SAM**_

Et bien fonce vieux, tente ta chance, revient dans on monde, il a besoin d'un ami, tu l'aimes toujours alors fonce.

_**SMS BLAINE **_

Tu es sur ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt.

_**SMS SAM **_

Mais oui tu as raison, laisse le pleurer, et souffrir seul dans son coin, remue toi Anderson, allez !

_**SMS BLAINE**_

Ok, je t'écoute.

Blain rangea son portable et sorti de derrière son arbre il avança doucement, Kurt regardait le sol et ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que quand il entendit le son de sa voix qu'il leva la téte.

Je viens m'assoir su ce banc tous les soirs, et ç'est la première que ça me fait du bien.. fit Blaine

Kurt ne bougea pas, il laissa juste la conversation continuer d'elle-même.

Ce banc me manquait, Lima me manquait et …

Pourquoi il te manquait

Parce que mes plus beaux souvenirs sont gravés, je voulais revoir mes mais et

Et ce banc.

Oui,

Kurt leva alors les yeux et regarda Blaine pour la première fois en 6 mois, le regard de Blaine s'illumina. Kurt se souffla pas le moindre mot, mais se jeta dans les bras de Blaine pour y laisser échapper toutes ses larmes. Blaine se laissa faire contre la chaleur de Kurt, il lui fallut de la patience quand tout d'un coup Kurt lança à l'oreille de Blaine.

Tu m'as manqué Blaine.

Blaine se remit à rêver, ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça, et Kurt sentit le besoin de bouger.

J'ai envie de marcher, tu m'accompagnes fit Kurt.

Avec joie, fit Blaine

Tu vis toujours au même endroit. Demanda Kurt.

Oui pourquoi ? demanda alors Blaine.

Tu sais ce que j'aimerai. Fit Kurt.

Un bon Harry Potter. Et un pot de glace à la fraise. Fit Blaine.

Tu n'a rien oublié fit Kurt en souriant légèrement.

Je ne t'ai pas oublié tout court fit Blaine

J'ai quitté Sébastian, fit Kurt sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait senti le besoin de lui dire.

Je sais, mais je ne veux pas en parler. Répondit Blaine.

Les deux amis prirent le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru des centaines de fois quand ils se retrouvaient le soir, après les cours, et Kurt fit une chose à laquelle Blaine ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il mit sa main dans celles de Blaine, quand leur doigts s'entrelacèrent Blaine eu un frisson. Dieu que cette main lui avait manquait, Kurt le regarda et en un éclair leur histoire remonta à la surface.

Blaine attend, (Kurt s'arrêta et lui fis face), je n'ai jamais été heureux avec Seb, seul toi a su me rendre heureux jusqu'à ce ….Fit Kurt

Chut, ne dis rien de plus, (posant un doigt sur la bouche de Kurt), je sais

Si, je dois te le dire, et je dois savoir. Fit Kurt.

Savoir quoi Kurt ? demanda Blaine.

Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? demanda Kurt.

Oui fit Blaine

Oh, je le connais fit Kurt légèrement déçu.

Toi, Kurt, il s'agit de toi, tu ne m'as jamais quitté, je t'aime toujours Kurt. Finit par dire Blaine.

Et si on repartait zéro toi et moi, notre premier rendez-vous fut sur ce banc, c'est un signe non..

Pour toute réponse Blaine posa ses lèvres celle de Kurt doucement attendant que Kurt se lance à son tour, Kurt rendit son baiser à Blaine. Et les deux amoureux reprirent leur chemins comme il l'avait commençait…

Harry Potter ?

Non, on a des choses à rattraper je pense fit Kurt…

D'accord avec toi mon cœur.

Les mots prirent toutes leur ampleur à ce moment-là, Kurt sentit alors que Blaine était l'homme de sa vie, il l'avait sans doute toujours su, mais il fallait peut être ce break pour en être sur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se firent de promesse, mais ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre…

Kurt je t'aime fit Blaine dans un soupir d'espoir et de ne bien être…

Je sais, je t'aime aussi, même si il fallut du temps et Seb pour me rendre compte que c'était toi, que ce sera toujours toi… à tout jamais, tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé fit Kurt en serrant Blaine contre lui.

Merci Kurt, j'avais besoin d'entendre ces mots là… répondit Blaine…

_**VOILA CETTE FOIS IL EST FINI….. **_

_**ALA DEMANDE DE JUSTMOI 59 je l'ai posté quand meme, histoire d'avoir une fin Klaine …. BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS **_


End file.
